


Coca Cola

by EmiAliceinWonderland



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Music, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAliceinWonderland/pseuds/EmiAliceinWonderland
Summary: Just a little piece about Ronan and his relationship with music and his crush on Adam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bblamentation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblamentation/gifts).



> Wrote this spontaneously because Maikay went to a concert tonight and informed me that there had been a FITTING PYNCH SONG played called 'Coca Cola'. (The band is Pity Sex).

Whenever Ronan can't sleep he listens to music. He puts on his headphones - expensive, sleek, sound blocking ones that make him feel like he's disconnected from the world around him - and closes his eyes. 

This is a trick Niall Lynch taught him. Ever the insomniac, perhaps because he too, was a dreamer like his son, Ronan often crept down the stairs at The Barns at night for a drink of water to find his father in the kitchen. 

Niall had an old iPod with a few of his favourite CDs burned onto it, and some old earphones that didn't really fit properly. The Lynchs' might've had money, but Niall didn't much care for the material luxuries in life. 

Instead of telling Ronan to go back upstairs to bed, Niall would often beckon him over with a silent gesture, knowing that Ronan found it hard to sleep too. He would give his son one earphone and together they would get lost in music for hours. They became transported out of the kitchen and into different, safe, cathartic places together.

Ronan's father rarely spoke to him when they were listening to music, but Ronan remembers one rare light night conversation when he had asked why his father had serene Irish folk songs mixed in with rock and electronica on his music lists. 

Niall had said "I like juxtaposition".

Ronan had nodded, and decided that he did aswell. 

He pretends to his friends that he only likes the type of music that they deem 'awful'. Electronia that screeches into your ears and electrifies your brain, loud, loud, too loud sounds that give you a headache and frustration in your chest. 

He likes a lot of music, though. He likes almost all music. It's just that sometimes it _has_ to be loud and screechy in order to block out the night terrors from his mind. 

Tonight, though, he is listening to his most favourite, most cherished, most secret playlist. It is a playlist dedicated to Adam Parrish. It is not one of the many playlists that Ronan has _given_ to Parrish, though he quietly, shyly, sort of hopes that maybe one day he'll be able to share it. 

It is a list of songs that Ronan has heard that make him think of Adam. There are 72 songs on the playlist now. He thinks of Adam a lot.

He thinks he might die if anyone ever found out about it. 

Right now his phone has switched on a song called 'Coca Cola', and it's stupid, it is so, _so_ stupid, he knows, but everytime he sees someone wearing a coke shirt now, drinking from a coke bottle, _anything_ to do with that damn drink his heart skips a beat. All because Calla gave Adam that nickname. 

(He can't deny he likes to see Adam in that shirt though, the faded red against his tan skin, the soft worn out cotton showing how used and loved it is. Ronan wants to be softly worn down by Adam Parrish's love. Right now he feels like he's being quickly ripped by the intensisty of his growing realisation that this boy will probably never be his.)

 _"I'm weak from the sugar, I can't think, and I can't sleep",_ the song blares in his ears, and he almost laughs at how pitifully accurate it is. He wishes this was just a teenage crush; an angsty moment that he'll be able to look back at and laugh at in a few years time. 

But. He knows it's not. He knows, as he thinks of Adam in his room over the church rubbing his eyes from exhaustion whilst he slaves away at his homework, that he wants to be there with him. He knows as the guitar chords strum and reverberate through his mind but rather than dissapating like usual when loud music enters his brain, Adam stays there, unmoving, solid, and making Ronan feel so much. He knows as he sucks in a deep breath and tries to calm his scattered heartbeat to no avail. He knows as he takes one palm and puts his other into it, closes his eyes tight, and squeezes his own fingers with his own hand and pretends that Adam is here in his bed holding his hand. 

He knows, really, no matter how much he tries to push it down, that this is so much more than a crush. 

 

 


End file.
